disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Humphrey the Bear
Humphrey the Bear is a cartoon character created by the Walt Disney studio in 1950. He first appeared in the Goofy cartoon Hold That Pose, in which Goofy tried to take his picture. After that he appeared in four classic Donald Duck cartoons: Grin and Bear It, Bearly Asleep, Rugged Bear, and Beezy Bear. Disney gave him his own series in 1955, but only two films resulted (Hooked Bear and In the Bag) before Disney discontinued making theatrical short subjects. When the shorts division closed, Humphrey was the last of only seven Disney characters who had been given a series of their own, starring in cartoons who opened with their own logo (the six other were Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n Dale (counting as one) and Figaro). The Humphrey cartoons have been aptly described by Leonard Maltin as "belly-laugh" shorts, and they feature a broader, wilder style of comedy than the usually cute or coy Disney gags. Personality Humphrey is a big, dumb, opportunistic brown bear who lives in Brownstone National Park. He is constantly trying different ways to cadge food and/or shelter from unsuspecting visitors. Unlike other Disney characters, Humphrey does not speak, but makes inarticulate noises expressing satisfaction, resignation, and anxiety. Those grunts were supplied by Disney staffer Jimmy MacDonald. When stricken by worry or panic, Humphrey runs desperately in place, with his feet seemingly headed in all directions. Humphrey's foil is usually Donald Duck; otherwise it is the officious park ranger, voiced by Bill Thompson. The ranger was never identified in the theatrical shorts, but when the films were re-edited into an hour-long Disney TV episode, the ranger now had a name: J. Audubon Woodlore. Popularity The films were popular in theaters, and the character was familiar enough to be included in the Mickey Mouse Club credits (Humphrey's holding the trampoline that bounces Mickey Mouse in the air). Humphrey is a V.I.P. member of the Mickey Mouse Club. Later appearances Although the series Humphrey starred in enjoyed only a short run, a later generation of Disney artists and directors remembered Humphrey fondly, and cast him in episodes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Humphrey returned to the screen in three new shorts: Donald's Grizzly Guest and Donald's Fish Fry reunite Humphrey with Donald Duck, and in Hot Tub Humphrey Humphrey is once again in the title role, alongside Ranger Woodlore. Due to adding Humphrey to these Disney programs he became a more current character and can be seen in more disney related merchindise such as watches, cards, pins, t-shirts and posters. Disney Parks Walt Disney World Resort's hotel, Disney's Wilderness Lodge holds Humphrey as their mascot. Humphrey makes occasional appearances in the Hotel and is seen in much merchandise. Filmography ''Cartoons'' *''Hold That Pose'' *''Grin and Bear It'' *''Bearly Asleep'' *''Rugged Bear'' *''Beezy Bear'' *''Hooked Bear'' *''In the Bag'' *''Donald's Grizzly Guest'' *''Donald's Fish Fry'' *''Hot Tub Humphrey'' *''Survival of the Woodchucks'' ''Television'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Disney's House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' ''Movies'' *''The Ranger of Brownstone'' *''Mickey's House of Villians'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''The Lion King 1½'' Popular Culture Jack Hannah, who directed the 1950s Humphrey shorts, revived the "dumb bear" idea for Walter Lantz's "Fatso Bear" cartoons in 1960 and 1961. Humphrey's freeloading characteristics would be roughly copied with Yogi Bear for Hanna-Barbera Productions. Gallery holdthatpose6.jpg|Humphrey in his first appearance Hold That Pose Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey cartoon opening grinandbearit07.jpg|Humphrey and Woodlore grinandbearit08.jpg|Humphrey with Donald Duck hookedbear1thumb.jpg|Humphrey in his first solo cartoon Hooked Bear cdrrv1-11.jpg|Humphrey in Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers wl79.jpg|Humphrey with Mickey, Donald and Goofy on a totem pole in one of the Disney Parks External links * *Humphrey at Toonpedia Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Males Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 cameos